


The Joys Of Sleeping

by colourscat



Series: Suck It And See [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourscat/pseuds/colourscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean like sleeping with Cas a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys Of Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> again this is just a pointless serie full of fluff because why the hell not, I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors (english is not my main language and i try my best do not judge me), anyways here you have it! Kudos are appreciated

After months of living together Dean found out lots of things about Cas, some of his little quirks and habits.   
He learned what a horrible cook Cas was, and boy, was Cas awful. He literally burned water while boiling. 

Dean loved to do everything with Cas, from cooking (he practically did all the cooking while Castiel just grumbles about how hard it is to cook) to showering, but his favourite thing to do with Castiel, ever, was sleeping. Not having sex (which was rather amazing if he may say so) but just sleeping in the most simple way.

Sleeping with Cas was easy. Cas was warm and didn’t move nor snore, sometimes throughout the night Cas would mumble something in his sleep and Dean would smile. Cas would nuzzle into Dean’s neck and sigh, which made Dean feel like a stupid teenage girl. Sometimes after sex they would fall asleep in a messy tangle of limbs and sweat and it would feel perfect. They were like 2 pieces from the same puzzle that fit together. 

Waking up with Castiel, was a very different thing…

Dean awoke to warm sheets and sunlight and warm and happiness, he closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the sweetness of the morning, he hugged Castiel closer and sighed happily. He then decided to wake up Cas because it was late and he was happy and he wanted to enjoy the moment with the love of his life. Dean kissed Cas’ shoulder and whispered softly into his ear (because he thought it would be a cute way to wake up to) “good morning Cas”. 

Now, he expected a soft smile and a goodmorning kiss, or maybe a “good morning Dean” but no. All he received after that little show of affection was a frown and a “no” coming from Cas’ mouth as he got back to sleep. Dean was confused, but shortly after it he chuckled with fondness and tickled Cas until he got out of bed. The other man denied the idea of waking up and refused to get up so really, Dean had no other choice. 

He threw the man over his shoulder like a little kid and started running.   
He was laughing and Cas was laughing and Dean felt simply happy, it may not be the morning he expected but it was definitely better. 

After his beautiful morning with Cas, going to work seemed like torture, Dean loves his work he really does but the idea of not seeing Cas for hours made him want to cry. Luckily they worked in the same company, and he could walk to the finances offices and sneak a glance of Castiel working, every now and then Cas would catch him and smile in retrun with fondness and it made Dean realize that it was absolutely what he was aiming at. 

So yeah, Dean was absolutely head over heels for Castiel, and he did not care at all.


End file.
